


Brave New World

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music, skyfall fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for MI6’s youngest ever Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

  1. New Digs – Skyfall Soundtrack
  2. Seven Seas of Rhye – Queen
  3. Cha-Ching (Till We Grow Older) – Imagine Dragons
  4. Vienna – Billy Joel
  5. Paris Is Burning – St Vincent
  6. Icarus – Bastille
  7. Radioactive – Imagine Dragons
  8. Quartermaster – Skyfall Soundtrack



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/brave-new-world) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcge_gmAdf34tRPJ-wFO_Nkcn)


End file.
